


Joining the Pirates

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Joining a gang, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Teagan Fox has been friends with Sonette for a year and wants to join the Pirates along with Sonette who turns her down. Teagan won't give up so easily and she has other members behind her, supporting her.





	Joining the Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Sonette the Hedgehog - 16  
> Teagan Fox - 15

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to her alarm. She moans as she turns it off and sighs as she gets up. She heads downstairs and into the kitchen to see Teagan Fox. Teagan looks over and sighs as she looks away.

“Don't even think about bring that back up.” Sonette warns her.

Teagan sighs. She has been wanting to join the Pirates for quite some time now, yesterday, she finally asked Sonette who quickly shut her down.

“Oh why not? I am always there, hell I work at James' workshop too now. I want to join the Pirates.” Teagan tells her.

“No!” Sonette snaps.

Teagan sighs as she finishes cleaning up. Sonette then notices Teagan was dress and has her large black and red bag on.

“And where are you going?” Sonette asks.

“I am meeting up with Fiona and Aleena at work to check Aleena's laptop. She believes she has a virus, with Aleena, that wouldn’t surprise me. I am taking my anti-virus program and going to upgrade everything.” Teagan explains.

Teagan goes to walk pass but Sonette quickly grabs her wrist.

“Teagan.” Sonette whispers.

“We have been friends for a year now.” Teagan whispers. “Why won't you let me join?” Teagan asks softly.

Sonette sighs. Teagan breaks free and walks off. Sonette sighs.

“Because I don't want you to be attacked.” Sonette whispers.

Amy Rose runs downstairs and looks at Sonette worried.

“Is everything okay?” Amy asks.

Sonette sighs.

“I don't know Ames." Sonette whispers.

~<3~

Teagan makes it to the workshop to be greeted by Fiona Fox and Aleena Fox. The pair looks at her worried.

“Is everything okay Teagan?” Aleena asks.

“Sonette is being a pain.” Teagan admits.

“She still says no.” Fiona whispers.

Teagan nods.

“So where is this laptop?” Teagan asks.

Aleena nods, pulling out her purple laptop from her bag. She holds it out and Teagan takes it.

“I have the charger too.” Aleena adds.

“Come on, we can do this in the break room.” Fiona tells them.

Teagan nods and the trio heads upstairs to the breakroom. A large room with a small kitchen area, a large fridge and table and chairs. They sat down, Teagan quickly sits her bag between her feet. Teagan's open the laptop and Aleena quickly signs in. Teagan grabs her bag and pulls out a red portable hard drive out with the word 'Ant-virus' on it.

“Thanks again Teagan.” Aleena whispers.

“It's okay.” Teagan assures her as she got to work.

Teagan sighs.

“You have five viruses and a lot of problems.” Teagan tells her.

Aleena sighs.

“I tried to be careful.” Aleena admits.

“I told you all if you get a new laptop, computer or anything, let me download my security programs so everything will be safe.” Teagan reminds them.

“I know Teagan.” Aleena whispers.

Teagan yawns, then gets to work.

“I'll make some drinks.” Fiona says, standing up.

“Oh, coffee please.” Aleena says.

“Is there soda in the fridge?” Teagan asks.

“Yes, I stocked it yesterday.” Fiona replies.

“That will do for me.” Teagan admits.

“Alright.” Fiona says, walking the fridge.

She quickly grabs Teagan's drink, then opens it as she walks back over. She sits it by Teagan.

“Thanks.” Teagan says, her eyes not leaving the laptop.

“There is so much about your past that is a mystery.” Aleena admits.

“Like what?” Teagan asks.

“Why did you learn to hack?” Fiona asks.

“Computers just came naturally to me. I enjoyed it. Then I learnt more and found out about hacking. I started to do some research about it and it seemed cool. It was fun. It does come in handy.” Teagan explains.

“It does.” Fiona whispers.

“It’s fun what you can find, especially now. Everything is out there.” Teagan adds.

“That’s scary.” Aleena whispers.

“Information is powerful.” Teagan admits. “Alright, I have my scanner going which will take a while, I have turned off the auto sleep, so the laptop won’t shut down, and I have fixed your firewall. I want to get this going and go from there.” Teagan explains.

“I’ll sit it on the little table and plug the charger in.” Aleena says, standing up.

She quickly grabs her laptop and walks off. Teagan grabs her drink and takes a sip. Fiona sighs as she walks into the kitchen. Teagan then heard voices, so she looks over as James Fox walks in with two hedgehogs she has never seen before. One was quite old, he has forest green hedgehog with bight gold eyes and is wearing a black suit with a white blouse. The other hedgehog is young, he has deep orange eyes, gold eyes and is wearing a lose red top, light jeans being hold up by a brown belt and joggers.

“This is Teagan Fox, she is out IT expert.” James introduces.

“The great hacker.” the older hedgehog says.

“Teagan, I would like to introduce you to Jayden King, the leader of the Pirates.” James introduces.

Teagan looks at Jayden shock.

“And this is his grandson, Ren.” James then introduces.

“It is nice to finally meet you Teagan. James and Fire have told me so much about you.” Jayden admits, walking to the other side of the table with Ren.

The pair sit down, and Teagan takes a deep breath, sitting her can down. James chuckles as he walks to Teagan and sits down next to her.

“It’s okay Teagan, Jayden has a favour to ask.” James tells her.

“My grandson just turned 13. He would like a gaming computer. James told me you can build computers. I would like you to build one for me.” Jayden explains.

“Of course.” Teagan says, quickly pulling out her notebook and pen.

Teagan quickly turns to a clean page and writes the date down, as well as ‘Gaming computer’ at the top.

“I want to have the best memory you can get me.” Ren tells Teagan.

“You will have the best and latest of everything.” Teagan assures Ren. “Now, what colour theme would you like for the lights?” Teagan asks.

“Green and blue.” Ren replies.

“Of course.” Teagan says, writing that down.

“And I want to have the best keyboard and mouse that also glow too! And headphones. And mic.” Ren tells Teagan.

Teagan nods as she writes everything down.

“And how many monitors do you want?” Teagan asks,

“Three, all connected.” Ren replies.

Teagan nods, writing that down.

“And how much will this cost?” Jayden asks.

Teagan sighs as she thinks about it, a lot she has at home. She now has a whole work area in the basement.

“600.” Teagan replies.

Jayden looks at her shock.

“A good deal, no?” Teagan says.

“Too good, I was told it would cost me thousands.” Jayden admits.

“I have good contacts and a lot of stuff at home. I think 600 would be fine.” Teagan explains.

Jayden chuckles.

“Mr Jayden.” they heard Sonette say.

Teagan looks over as Sonette walks over.

“Blueberry!” Ren cries.

“Hey Ren. How are you?” Sonette asks.

“Great, getting a new computer.” Ren replies.

Sonette looks at Teagan who sighs as she looks at her notebook.

“I see.” Sonette says.

“So tell me Teagan.” Jayden starts.

Teagan and Sonette looks at him.

“When will you join my gang?” Jayden asks.

Teagan sighs.

“Blueberry won’t let her.” Fiona says, speaking up.

“Which is a shame.” James adds.

Sonette sighs as she crosses her arms.

“You don’t need Blueberry’s permission to join.” Jayden tells her.

“I know.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette looks at her worried.

“But I want it.” Teagan admits.

Sonette looks at her shock. Teagan quickly stands up, grabbing her bag and soda.

“I need to make a phone call to start working on this computer.” Teagan tells them.

“Let James know the detail and he can contact me.” Jayden tells her.

“Yes sir.” Teagan says, then walks off.

She quickly walks downstairs and out the back. She sighs as she sits her stuff on a round table and pulls out her phone. She opens the contacts and starts going down, coming to one called ‘Crazy Cat’. Teagan takes a deep breath, calling it. Teagan sighs as she listens. They answer.

_“Oh, my queen, it has been too long since you called me. How may I help you?” a female voice says._

“Come on Yasmin, there is no need to be so dramatic.” Teagan tells her.

_“I know.” Yasmin says. “How can I help you Queen?” Yasmin asks._

“I need parts, I am building a gaming computer, I want the biggest and the best.” Teagan tells her.

_“Alright, I can do that.” Yasmin says. “Same address, in Station Square?” Yasmin asks._

“17 Jasmin Street.” Teagan says.

_“Alright! I have what you need, and I will send them right away.” Yasmin tells her._

“And Yasmin, I need three monitors.” Teagan tells her.

_“Three? Yes, my queen.” Yasmin says. “I’ll text you when I sent them” Yasmin tells her._

“Great, good work Crazy Cat.” Teagan says.

_“Am I really still Crazy Cat?” Yasmin asks._

“Always.” Teagan replies. “I’ll send the money. See ya.” Teagan says, then hangs up.

Teagan then saw Sonette and sighs.

“I ordered what I needed. They will be here in a month.” Teagan says.

Sonette sighs. Teagan sits down and grabs her soda. Sonette takes a deep breath as she walks over, sitting down next to Teagan.

“Do you really want to join so badly?” Sonette asks.

“I do.” Teagan whispers. “Everyone here, they are like family. I have been here for a year now. I am known as the friend of the Pirates and your babysitter.” Teagan explains.

Sonette sighs.

“Why is it so bad for me to join?” Teagan asks softly.

“I’m worried.” Sonette admits.

“I know the risk, I have been by your side for a year now.” Teagan reminds her.

Sonette looks at Teagan who looks down.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sonette admits. “It scares me.” Sonette adds.

“I know.” Teagan whispers. “But I can still be hurt.” Teagan tells her.

Sonette sighs.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

“Nothing will change. I will just be an official member.” Teagan adds.

Sonette takes a deep breath.

“You really won’t join unless I’m okay with it.” Sonette says.

Teagan sighs.

“Fine.” Sonette whispers.

Teagan looks at her shock.

“Fire and James have been on me for the last five months about it too. You are very talented and can help us. I have been scared though.” Sonette explains.

“Sonette.” Teagan whispers.

“But while we are on official Pirates business, you have to call me Blueberry.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan smiles and nods.

“Got it.” Teagan says.

“We will need to get you a nickname.” Sonette whispers.

“It’s fine, I have one, remember.” Teagan assures her.

Sonette stands up.

“Come on.” Sonette says walking off.

Teagan quickly puts her notebook and pet away, then zips her bag up and puts it on as she stands up. She grabs her soda and chase after Sonette. The pair walks up to Fire the Hedgehog, James, Jayden and Ren.

“I have ordered what I was missing. It is coming from Sunset City in Sunset Hill, so it will take a while.” Teagan admits.

“Good.” Jayden says.

He then looks at Sonette who sighs as she pushes Teagan forward.

“Alright, do it.” Sonette says, giving in.

Jayden chuckles as he looks at Teagan who looks at him confused. Jayden walks closer and place his hand on Teagan’s head.

“Teagan Fox, from this down forward, you are an official member of the Pirates.” Jayden tells her.

Teagan smiles.

“Our beautiful and talented IT expect and hacker.” Jayden adds.

Jayden lift his hand, then walks back.

“Look after her James, Fire.” Jayden tells the pair.

“Yes sir.” James says.

Fire chuckles.

“I already do sir.” Fire admits.

“That’s because you’re dating my adopted sister.” Teagan points out.

Fire chuckles.

“Ouch, I looked after you well before Crystal and I started dating.” Fire tells her.

Jayden chuckles.

“Let’s go Ren.” Jayden tells him.

Ren quickly runs to Teagan, giving her a hug. Teagan looks at him shock.

“Thank you Teagan.” Ren says.

Ren lets her go, then runs back to Jayden who chuckles.

“I’ll see you around, Teagan.” Jayden says, then walks off.

“He’s cute.” Teagan admits. “Demanding, but cute.” Teagan adds.

“I guess we can tell the others the good news.” James says.

Sonette sighs.

“It’s going to be okay Blueberry.” Fire tells her.

“What’s going on?” a bat asks, walking over.

Teagan looks at her and smiles. Long golden blond hair, green eyes and is wearing a pink tank top, jeans and black boots.

“Holly, Teagan is now an official member.” James tells her.

Holly’s eyes lit up as she gives Teagan a hug.

“That’s great! This is the best day ever!” Holly cries.

Holly quickly lets Teagan go.

“Are we going to have a party to celebrate?” Holly asks.

“We will.” James says.

Holly giggles.

“Come on, we have to tell the other.” Holly tells Teagan, grabbing her hand.

The pair head off and Sonette sighs as she turns around and watch the pair. James and Fire walks on either side of Sonette.

“She’s not that little scared fox anymore Blueberry. She’s a woman. She’s our family.” James tells her.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

“She has had a target on her back since word got out she was by our side. The friend of the Pirates.” Fire reminds her.

Sonette nods.

“This is her choice.” James says walking off.

“When I joined, I had no choice. I didn’t want Teagan to have our name tearing her down but more importantly, I don’t want the Hunters to target her.” Sonette explains, turning to face Fire.

Fire pulls Sonette into a hug.

“My baby girl. I know.” Fire whispers. “But, they would have still come for her.” Fire tells her.

“I’ll protect her. No matter what.” Sonette vows.

Fire smiles.

“We will.” Fire whispers.

Sonette smiles.

“Love you Fire.” Sonette whispers.

Fire chuckles, looking at Teagan and Holly who are with Fiona, Scourge the Hedgehog, Aleena and a few other members.

“Love you too.” Fire whispers.


End file.
